western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This page consists of a list of characters in the Western Isles. Some are player characters, and others are NPCs. They are noted as such. † = Deceased or Left the Last Chance Player Characters * Aban Lundraw. Yuan-ti Sorcerer.'' * '[[Agamemnon Fireheart|''Agamemnon Fireheart]]†. Half-elf sorcerer. * [[Antaeus Aurelius|'''''Antaeus Aurelius]]. ''Earth Genasi paladin. * ''Avos Vareth†''. ''Triton warlock. * Cassandra Triggs†''. ''Human Rogue/Ranger. * [[Crimson|''Crimson]]'. Tiefling druid. * [[Dendro Cindris|Dendro Cindris]].''' Elf monk. * Evin Flint†''.'' Human cleric. * Fenric Entoris†''. ''Eladrin ranger. * Fidelius Alfawyn†''. ''Human fighter. * Kaila Arcus†''. ''Human ranger.'' '' * Kenneth of Brutmyr. ''Human wizard. * ''Khyrim Alodan†''. ''Eladrin rogue.'' '' * Moryn Glastig. Dwarf cleric. * Namira Runen†''. ''Half-elf paladin.'' '' * Rayne Swiftsure†. ''Elf wizard. * ''Takrend Brooks†''. ''Human barbarian. * Theodwin. ''Firbolg wizard. * ''Throk Spynekleevar. ''Half-orc fighter. * ''Vondal Fireforge†''. ''Dwarf cleric. * Wilavor Vande. ''Half-elf bard. * ''Wivaun Sandstrider†''. ''Sea elf monk. * Wulfred Hammer-Pick†''. ''Dwarf barbarian. Companions * Rocky. Theodwin's legendary Tiny Servant. * Sarah Finley.' ''Theodwin's familiar. * '''Mieka. Rayne's familiar. * Karl. Kay's familiar. * Belharoth.' ''Namira's summoned steed. * [[Kirohna|'''Kirohna.]] Dendro's mysterious falcon. Pets * Peck. Throk's parrot. * Sapphire. Agamemnon's pomeranian. * Dexter. Agamemnon's mastiff. * Penelope†''.'' Wulfred's mule. * Verdant. ''Crimson's awakened shrub. Non-Player Characters (NPCs) Last Chance Residents * [[Artax Bodkin|''Brother Artax Bodkin]]. ''Gnome cleric, holy man and minor cursebreaker. * ''Lady Annovetra the Lost. ''Human cleric. High priestess, cursebreaker, and divine enchantress. * ''Isla nighean Kentigerna de Darroch. ''Human commoner, proprietor of the Last Chance inn. * ''Keldrick Dray. ''Half-elf wizard, wizard of the Arch-Imperial College of the Arcane and resident arcanologist of the Last Chance inn. * ''Lumpkin. ''Flesh golem, bodyguard and steward of Xarthisius. * ''Olden G. Ambler, The Old Gambler. ''Human commoner, gentleman. Squats at the Last Chance inn. * ''Tuli Ikiiranza & Valkea the Brightflame. ''Derro smith soulbound to a powerful fire elemental. Resident master smiths of the Last Chance inn. * ''Xarthisius the Mage . ''Orangutan wizard, arcane specialist within the Last Chance inn. * ''Yai of Pendergrast. '''''Half-orc blacksmith of the Last Chance inn. '' Non-Last Chance Residents * ''Arbiter on the Hill. An elderly human Arbiter, part of the New Order of Arbiters. * '''''Zidrakil†''. ''AKA Zidrakil. Duergar warleader within Azghulakarthad, the Black Iron Tower of Hatred. * Brightmane†''. ''A silver dragon in the Sky King's demi-plane. Killed by Throk, Crimson, Takrend and Antaeus. * DeLuca. ''Alleged member of the Shard Knights. * ''Zarkhad. ''Deposed orcish leader of an auxilliary band of Teeth. * ''Kadyr.' ''Hatha's brother, also known as "The Flame Caller." * 'Kithurdaine. 'The black dragon that killed Cassandra following the second meeting with the Draconian Council. * 'Kuruzintal. 'Orcish deposer of Zarkhad. * '''Drakaz†''. ''Duergar second-in-command to Azghulakarthad. * Skugga. ''Undead storm giant, resides on the other side of a portal at the bottom of the lake known as Skugga's Court. * ''Svikari. ''AKA Jerome. Oni trickster that resided for a time at Skugga's Court. * ''Hatha Stormcaller. ''Half-dragon woman that was once, according to the Chosen of Skugga, a human. * ''Skorenag†''. ''Green dragon, son of Garenag and guardian of the bridge between Orientas and Captensum. * Tannaereth. * Garenag†''. ''Wise, long-dead green dragon. Mother of Skorenag. * Vathrimir. ''Ancient white dragon. Whereabouts unknown. * ''The Black Dog. ''A mysterious black dog the size of a horse which appears periodically at night. * ''The Silent Knight. ''A silent armored figure who occasionally appears at campsites offering to keep watch. * ''Whipscale.